


伊修加德的骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 1.0时代的if。让勒努跟尤埃尔默里克去了暮卫塔，次年，阿代尔斐尔跟着指挥官前去取冰枪石……灵感来源是，51本伊修加德骑士铠跟57本变身后那套挺像的。祝大家圣诞快乐！
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan & Janlenoux de Courcillant
Kudos: 1





	伊修加德的骑士

一只乌鸦从暮卫塔顶飞过，阿代尔斐尔闻到了死亡的气息，这里也的确是座坟墓，埋葬着伊修加德忠诚勇敢的骑士，被遗忘在寂寂冰雪里的皇都坚盾，没有功名的信仰与荣誉。

沉眠在这巨大石棺中的，有他不幸的友人，让勒努是那位骑士的名字。阿代尔斐尔十四岁时就认识他了，他们曾经同属狄兰达尔家的骑士团，戍卫皇都外辽阔起伏的山丘。

去年，让勒努所在的小队并入尤埃尔默里克部，奉命移防暮卫塔，阿代尔斐尔却接到留守白云崖的命令，继续监视皇都西面的领土。

临行前让勒努给他做了些点心，包在原本装着家书的信封里，放到还在酣睡的他的枕头边。站在岗哨上注视着友人丁香色的长发在队伍里远去时，他的怀里就暖着那几块洒着糖霜的蝴蝶酥。

如果早知道这就是最后的照面，阿代尔斐尔那时一定会说些别的，而不是拿让勒努的厨艺打趣，建议友人干脆去当炊事兵。

“难道你没听过一句谚语吗？伙夫总是最后一个饿死的。”

本是无伤大雅的玩笑，谁想却被突如其来的风雪变作成真的谶语。噩耗传来的当时他差点想要割掉自己的舌头。让勒努是多么善良与高尚的骑士，就算他掌握着餐刀与饭勺，也一定会把最后的口粮和活下去的机会让给别人。

沉重的思绪拖慢阿代尔斐尔的步伐。领队的将他的踟蹰当作害怕，语调不满地催促他跟上。皇都来的指挥官曾听这位年轻的骑士队长提到过关于尤埃尔默里克的只言片语，猜想他或许也曾服役于寒光剑麾下，却对他的悲伤丝毫不表示，只觉得这家伙应该为自己没有死在这里而感到幸运。

整整一年的遗忘与抛弃，阿代尔斐尔看着门缝上厚积的冰雪，伸出手掌去抚摸已经看不出轮廓的石雕花纹。若不是附近的村民举报说，见到要塞里有可疑的人影晃动，教皇厅的人也不会想起来派人到这里查看。

“礼拜堂的哈罗妮塑像上镶嵌着一颗珍贵的冰枪石，那是经过祝圣的宝物，千万不能落到异端者手中，请将它完好地带回来。”

送信来的祭司有着石像鬼般嶙峋的瘦脸，说话的声音嘶哑得好像乌鸦。阿代尔斐尔当时就在指挥室里，整理桌子上的地图与象征兵力的棋子，对话他听得一清二楚，半个字也没提到不幸罹难的骑士们。

冰块在连续的斧凿中终于崩塌，夹杂着石块与断裂的铰链，在地上扬起一层迷乱的雪粉，要塞的入口终于打开了，露出阴冷幽暗的通道，尽头隐隐约约可见几朵清冷的幽光，那是冰元精在跳着美丽却致命的舞蹈。

“真是费劲！”指挥官踢开挡路的碎铁，那是一节断裂的门闩，骂骂咧咧地朝前走去，“封得这么死，真有异端者进得来吗？我看是那帮下等人想赏钱想疯了，错把鬼火看作是人影了吧？”

谄媚的随从讨好地附和几声，“里面没人不是正好吗？拿了冰枪石咱们就出去，说不定还能顺手捞点好货。”

阿代尔斐尔却打了个寒颤，某种无法被外界的温度熨热的冷意侵袭着他，就连手里举起的火把也不能驱散。他知道自己是在害怕，这种抗拒不同于以往被他战胜的恐惧，与危险和死亡都无关。他比任何人都想知道骑士们到底遭遇了什么，可又畏于随时可能呈现在眼前的惨景，好友的临终曾在他的想象里以千百种方式闪回，一种比一种凄惨，一种比一种悲凉。

“这里有字。”经过身边的枪兵弯腰，从地上拾起一张纸条，凑到火光里仔细地分辨，“帕斯卡耶雷·弩勒塔耶，守卫暮卫塔的骑士，在此写下卫月坠落的见证……”

“死人的遗书有什么好看的？”领队抢过那张纸，揉成一团扔掉，迈步跨过死者僵直横呈的身体，“快走快走，在这鬼地方多呆一秒我都嫌晦气。”

他是让勒努的同伴。阿代尔斐尔叹息着俯身，将没有呼吸的骑士搬到墙边，以免后来走过的人惊扰他的安眠，那张纸也被重新展平，又叠好揣进冰冷的怀里，压在发青的手指下。

铠靴踏出的脚步声在空荡荡的石室里徘徊，回音叠着回音，好像浪花一样，间或有尸体被踢翻，发出的沉重的声响。阿代尔斐尔想阻止他的同伴摸进死者衣服寻找值钱货，却被指挥官严厉地训斥为胆小鬼。

没点捞头的话谁来干这苦差事？

同伴们嘲笑阿代尔斐尔是傻瓜，他们在战场上总被这少年抢去风头，如今终于有了证明自己勇敢的机会，于是抓紧机会揶揄他。

阿代尔斐尔也不与他们争辩，大踏步走到了前面。让勒努也在这里，可千万不能被他们先找到。坚定的骑士握紧了剑，即使要诉诸决斗，也绝不允许任何人掠夺他的好友。

半空的走廊后是连接楼梯的方形广场，冰晶在大理石地面上凝结成薄而脆的一层，可以模糊地照见人脸。最里面的墙壁上是紧缩的大门，木头在寒冷与潮湿中生出黑色的斑块，几具或许是哨兵的尸体挡在前面，红黑色的铠甲经过某种见所未见的褪色，变成令人齿冷的冰青色。

“把门砸开。”指挥官命令道。

几名手持巨斧的骑士走上来，脚步声与回音在高高的穹顶下交叠，嘈杂成连绵的一片，听起来像是有几倍的人从这里经过。

大家的注意力都集中在逐渐分崩离析的铁锁上，谁也没发现走廊上什么时候多了几片苍白的影子。

第一个牺牲者没有来得及呼喊。他正在心里计算着今日的收获，脑袋便忽然从脖子上搬了家，像被锤烂的瓜一样滚落到地面。站在他身边的人拔出剑，刚举起来便被砍断了胳膊，紧接着一根长枪捅进他的胸膛，鲜血喷到灰白的墙壁上，融化一片冰雪。

指挥官在视野里刺目的红色中反应过来，迅速挥剑挡住了落下的利刃，近在咫尺的那张脸却令他的手腕颤抖。肌肉坍缩的眼眶里看着他的是两枚浑浊的珠子，像是落满了尘埃的玻璃，安放在满是破洞露着牙齿与骨骼的面庞。

“鬼啊——！”“……是僵尸！”“这……杀不死的吧？”

惊惧慌乱的尖叫声中，意识到他们在与鬼魂和精怪作战的骑士们相互推搡，在墙壁与墙壁之间跌跌撞撞，争先恐后地涌向快被斧兵凿开的门。

“回来！”阿代尔斐尔敏捷地避开朝他砍来的利剑，反手一挥救下差点被长矛刺死的队友。

这里离大门并不算远，敌人的数量也还没聚集太多，一鼓作气冲到要塞外面才是出路，若是往深了去，难以预料里面还有什么在埋伏着。

然而迫在眉睫的恐惧吞噬了理智，急于逃离危险的本能战胜了大脑的清明。最后留下来尝试突围的只有阿代尔斐尔所领的小队，其余大部分人都随指挥官推垮腐朽的石门，想要到里面去寻个安全的地方据守。

这是绝对错误的决定。阿代尔斐尔在心里感到绝望。连续不断的惨叫与呻吟从身后传来，不用看也知道那边发生了什么。更令事情变得麻烦的是，盲目奔逃的脚步声惊醒了越来越多的亡灵，洞开的门后传来金属与坚冰碰撞的锐音。如果被这些不死的骑士前后夹击，活人脆弱的血肉是毫无胜算，也决计支撑不了多久的。

“队长，对不起……”寒冰将敌人的身体冻得冷硬结实，兵刃无坚不摧，几番厮杀后，阿代尔斐尔身边最后的同伴也倒下了，火光熄灭的长廊里只剩一人的呼吸。

面对没有生命也不知疼痛的敌人，阿代尔斐尔的心里油然而起一种可怕的猜测——如果被他们杀死会怎么样？几乎快要遗忘的那些少时听过的恐怖传说在他脑袋里愈发清晰——我也会变得跟他们一样吗？成为半死不活的幽灵？受诅咒的僵尸？

单纯的死亡无法使勇敢的骑士畏惧，灵魂的毁灭所附带的屈辱与折磨却是更难以接受的厄运。事到如今即使拼尽全力，仅凭阿代尔斐尔一把剑一张盾，也无法冲到门口。他决意坦然接受自己的末日，但结束生命的方式必须由他自己选择。

一定要离开这座受诅咒的要塞。阿代尔斐尔看准机会，挥剑斩出一个空当，朝着身后石砌的拱梁移动。在方才攻门的撞击中，头顶上的砖块已经有所松动，而斜上方伸出的横木，其削尖的末端正嵌在缝隙里，支撑着微妙的平衡，像是工程兵检修要塞时所做的临时修补。

只见剑光一闪，横木折断成两截，失去支点的岩石瞬间垮塌，在阿代尔斐尔与敌人间形成一道屏障。

年轻的骑士早就发现了，僵硬的死躯虽然可以活动，但却远不如活人敏捷。趁着它们笨拙地在石堆上爬行，阿代尔斐尔以最快的速度转身，他没有选择方才指挥官率领大伙避退的走道，而是沿着狭窄的外沿楼梯往上奔跑，朝着露台上朦胧洒下的月光。

从那里可以去到外面。阿代尔斐尔迎着月华温柔的亲吻，晚风透过镂空的石窗吹来，卷乱合欢般美丽的玫瑰金色头发，在对精灵族而言实在是小巧的耳边呢喃。

无论如何都要离开这里。年轻的骑士登上最后的台阶，跃进在银白的柔光中，皇都巍峨的建筑在夜色里好像块泼墨的剪影，半圆形的大理石地板外就是白雪皑皑的松林。

只要从这里跳下去……阿代尔斐尔闭上眼睛，没有停下奔跑的步伐，铠靴越过倾圮的围栏，毫不迟疑地投身虚空，连一步都没有放慢。

哈罗妮啊，请收留我的灵魂吧！年轻的骑士在寒风中祈祷，张开双臂拥抱扑面而来的霜雪。

然而期待中的死亡却并没有降临，某种冰冷坚硬的东西蝰蛇般缠住他的身体，将他拉回要塞的矮墙之内，紧紧地束缚着他不得挣脱。

完了，被它们追上了。阿代尔斐尔绝望地想，听着跌跌撞撞的脚步声逐渐靠近，认命地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的却是一张苍白而熟悉的脸。

“让勒努——！”他失声喊了出来。

他的友人沉默地点了下头，阿代尔斐尔从他灰败的脸庞上读到悲伤，尽管那张脸根本做不出任何表情，但敏感的阿代尔斐尔总能看透他的想法，就像对面的胸膛里仍有心脏跳动的时候那样。

握着兵刃的死灵骑士们追上来了，一步步地逼近。

阿代尔斐尔此时反倒不觉得即将降临的命运有多难以承受，“只是变得跟你一样而已，我想这也不会糟糕到哪里去。”他微笑着抬起头，热烈地拥抱住友人，“咬我，或者杀了我，不管需要怎么做，由你来好吗？”

让勒努不做声地摇头，看向他不死不灭的战友们。也许徘徊人世的灵魂间有某种特殊的沟通方式，来势汹汹的寒冰骑士们停下脚步，以某种诡异的方式打量紧靠在一起的两具身体，慢慢地放下了手里的武器。

“看来你并不欢迎我加入，亲爱的朋友。”阿代尔斐尔将额头让勒努相抵，他们的身形差不多，并立在月光下就像对称的肖像，只是一个冰冷，一个温热，一个静止于时间，一个仍拥有未来。

他们在月色中安静地拥抱了一阵，活人呼吸的热气在死者的冰冷的唇上凝结成水珠，白雾在两张年轻的脸之间飘绕，冻硬的长发勾住柔软的卷毛，他们像过去那样亲密，却又再也回不到从前。

阿代尔斐尔抚摸让勒努缀着雪粉的睫毛，凑上前亲吻友人毫无血色的脸颊，“明年我就跟你一样大了。”

让勒努破损僵硬的嘴唇说不出话，这令他玻璃般冷白的眼珠看起来悲伤，他曾有一双异色的漂亮眼睛，被阿代尔斐尔比作粉碧玺与紫水晶，但寒冷和死亡让生命褪了色，他只能用灰白色的浑浊晶体望向友人美丽的脸。

阿代尔斐尔看到友人的嘴艰难地张合，猜想他有话要对自己说，靠在冰凉的怀里耐心地等着，寒意逐渐浸透他的铠甲，将他的身体冻得疼痛，可他却舍不得放开致命的冷源。

最后是让勒努将他轻轻推开，拉着他的手带他走下来时的台阶，穿过走廊里漫无目的游荡的寒冰骑士。时而有行走的尸骸耷拉着脑袋望他们，呆滞可怖的目光令阿代尔斐尔脊背发寒，但这次谁都没有阻拦他通过。

他们在死者的注视中抵达了要塞入口，让勒努在门厅处停下，轻轻地推了下阿代尔斐尔的肩，示意他速速离去。

年轻的骑士站在原地不动，他知道一旦从这里走出去，就再也见不到让勒努了，“至少告诉我发生了什么好吗？”他执起友人的手，放在自己的掌心，“你说不出话，那你可以写吗？”

让勒努僵持了片刻，抬起有些痉挛的指尖，在阿代尔斐尔的手心里划过，动作生硬不连贯，笔画断断续续，像是在回忆字的拼写。

“我有罪……”阿代尔斐尔仔细地分辨着读出来，“……灵魂不能去往冰天，永世受罚……”他不敢相信，让勒努是多么高洁勇敢的骑士，他能做出什么坏事，以至于要遭受这样的酷刑？

让勒努仿佛看穿了他的疑问，“对不起，我不能……总有一天……但不是由我……”

“没关系，”阿代尔斐尔亲吻友人冰冷的指尖，“不管你做了什么都没关系，我会在哈罗妮面前替你祈祷赦免，用我所有的忠诚与荣誉替你赎罪。我会成为最优秀最了不起的骑士，以此换来我最好的朋友的解脱。”

让勒努仍然只是摇头，仿佛已经放弃了希望，有融化的雪水从他脸上滚落，好像干涸的眼窝里流出的泪，却是冰凉的。

“总有一天，我会来接你的，让勒努，我向你发誓，”阿代尔斐尔擦去好友面颊上的水痕，举起手放到耳边，亲切地呼唤他的名字，声音动听得好像歌，庄肃而郑重，“我会带你到繁星之中永恒的宫殿，漫步在永不落幕的春天花园。在我们再次重逢之前，我的朋友，你就在这里等待，并祝福我吧。”

他的好友沉默着点了下头，再次催促他赶紧离开，月亮的光芒换了个方向，落在他覆盖着冰霜的长发上。长久的拥抱后他胸前的铠甲融化了一块，露出原本的红黑色皮革与金属。阿代尔斐尔将手按在上面，脉搏下是缺席的心跳，连一丝一毫的呼吸都没有，却被他的热情传染了温度，脸颊贴上去竟能感到细微暖意。

“暂别了，我的朋友，”阿代尔斐尔几乎是被让勒努架在胳膊上扔到玄关前的，散落着冰雪的门槛划分着生与死的界限，他的朋友过不去，而他也无法再来，“我一定会来接你的。”

让勒努以冰冷的沉默回应他庄重的誓言，慢慢地向后退去，石壁的影子逐渐吞没他的面庞，心口处融化的坚冰再次冻结，很快消失在深不可测的幽暗里。他告别了人间的挚友，要回到他死去的伙伴身边。

阿代尔斐尔站在静谧无边的夜色里，沐浴着自天穹洒下的温柔慈悲的光华，眼底还残留着好友冰灰色的轮廓。在那双毫无生机的眼睛投来的最后一瞥中，他看到了让勒努昔日温和的微笑，尽管很可能只是过度思念引起的错觉，但他还是如此笃定地相信了。

年轻的骑士在寒鸦的鸣叫中转身，朝着皇都的方向走去，教皇厅金色的穹顶在夜色闪耀，像一颗指引着命运的星。

还有大约四年的时间，他会披上散发着洁白银光的铠甲，成为守卫教皇陛下的最神圣的苍穹骑士，蒙获伊修加德最令人向往的荣誉。

在尚未到来的命定的教皇厅一役，初次尝试解放力量的他将会幻化出红黑色的骑士铠甲，看起来与暮卫塔守军的装备极为相似。那是因为他思念着亡故却不得安息的好友，希望与他再次并肩作战，所以骑神的赐福回应了他迫切的心愿，让他穿上了让勒努曾穿过的那副铠甲。


End file.
